Static
by masquradeXD
Summary: Felicity's brother Richie and his best friend Virgil move into Starling City, right around the same time a mysterious Metahuman named Static appears in the city. But after the metahuman is injected with a virus, the team has 48 hours to find out who this mysterious vigilante is before his powers explode and make fry the city's electricity like an EMP. Static/Thea Olicity, etc.


**I do not own Flash or Arrow**

"Arsenal, on your left!" Exclaimed Green Arrow, otherwise known as Oliver Queen. He, along with his red hooded subordinate, Roy Harper, whose codename was Arsenal. Those two, along with another partner, who instead of hooded clothes, wore a black leather jacket, and blue shirt, and a shotgun in his hands. His name was John Diggle.

The three happened to be in a battle, with a good group of thugs circling them. "Go!" Green Arrow explained, at that, the three all took their roles and began to fight each thug. Diggle and Green Arrow took their thugs out quickly, while Arsenal took a little bit longer to finish up, but he did.

"Nobody move!" They heard. The three turned to see a giant built man, pointing two heaving weapons at them. "Well isn't this a nice surprise." He said with laugh. "Say your goodbyes." He told them, and right when he was going to blast them into oblivion, a giant streak of lightning flashed down on the giant thug, and blasted him down.

After a moment silence, John Diggle was the first to speak. "Well..." He said. "I have no idea what to say here."

* * *

The three walked into the basement to find Felicity Smoak and Dinah Laurel Lance (a vigilante who could not join them due to an injury she had sustained in the last mission), waiting for them already. "What happened out there? All the coms stopped working." Felicity said to Oliver, who began taking his hood off.

"I bet it was the giant lightning bolt that fell blasted the life out of McMurod." Diggle said, going to the table, setting down his shotgun, also taking off his shirt. Then he turned to the other four.

"A lightning bolt did what?" Laurel asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"McMurod was about to attack us, but right as he did, some sort of electric lightning bolt struck McMurod." Roy began to explain, as he hung up his metal bow.

"Is he dead?" Asked Felicity.

"He was knocked unconscious and paralyzed, but he's definitely not dead." Oliver explained. Felicity looked at her watch as she clamped her free hand over her mouth in shock. "Damn it." She complained.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"My brother and his friend are moving in today. I was supposed to stop by their new apartment. I missed the train." She said.

"I'd take ya, but I gotta get home." Diggle said. "My night to change the diapers."

"I think Thea is going out. Ask her if she can take you." Oliver said. "Roy and I gotta stay in case anything else comes up."

Felicity didn't listen to what Oliver had to say after hearing 'ask Thea', as she ran up the stairs and out of the basement.

She walked into a nearly empty Verdant, where there was only a bartender, and Thea paced around looking at her iPad. "Thea!" Felicity exclaimed, walking towards her.

"I can't believe how hard it is to get a DJ in this city." She mumbled to herself, as she turned to Felicity. "What's up?"

"I need a ride to my brothers new place, I missed the train because.. Well y'know. Can you take me?" Pleaded Felicity, with her puppy eyes growing. Thea gave a small chuckle, and twirled her car keys in her hands. "Sure. Where does he live?"

* * *

"Felicity.." Thea said, in a small tone as she parked her car, right outside of an apartment complex. The apartment complex seemed nice, considering the neighborhood it was in. "Why would you let your brother live in a place like this?"

Felicity looked around, holding her purse tight. "Richie always did what he wanted." She said, very worriedly.

"I'm going up with you. I don't trust this place." Thea told her, as Felicity nodded. They, linked arms, and walked into the building. The heat quickly changed, having been cold outside, and it being warmer inside. "He lives on the third floor." She said, passing through it. Considering the neighborhood they were in.

They quickly got into a small elevator, and pushed the third floor button. "So, why did your brother decide to move into Starling?" Asked Thea, a bit curious.

"We're from Dakota, and with what's been going on there, plus the fact that the University there is shitty, so he moved here with his best friend." Explained Felicity.

"What part of Dakota?" Asked Thea. "I think I went there a couple times."

"Richie and I are from Prospect Hills, his friend, Virgil, is from Paris Island." The petite blonde, told the young Queen girl.

"Paris Island?" Thea asked surprised. "That place is literally gang safe haven. And you're cool with your brother living with a guy from there?"

"I would have never taken you for a racist, Ms. Queen." Teased Felicity.

"What, no!" Thea protested as the elevator doors slid open, and the two females strutted off of the platform. They took a right, and looked at the first door. "Here it is." Felicity said. She gave a knock on the door, and you could here the feet moving around from inside.

"Coming!" The two girls heard. The door was opened by a tall slim Caucasian boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore glasses, and a green sweater, along with some jeans.

"Richie!" Felicity exclaimed, hugging him.

"Lici!" The boy exclaimed with a smile. He hugged her closely.

"Thea this is my brother, Richie Foley. Well half brother, but that doesn't matter" Felicity said, as Thea and Richie shook each others hands, before Richie raised an eyebrow. "Richie, this is Thea Queen."

"Queen as in.. Queen Industries?" Richie asked.

Thea gave a small grin. "Yup. Oliver Queen's little sister." She told Richie, who was nodded in approval.

"I like your friends, sis." Richie approved. The blonde boy opened the door for the two girls, and let them see the apartment. It was in good shape, like a nice normal apartment. There seemed to be a living room, with a small plasma TV, and a couch. Right the left there was a kitchen, that consisted of a counter, the sink, cabinets, and a fridge. Towards the right was a small hall that led to a bathroom in the middle, and two doors on the sides. The house and hall was full of cardboard boxes.

Suddenly one of those doors opened. Outside came a Black boy, with dreads. He had a white shirt on and some sweatpants. He stopped to look at the two girls who entered his apartment. "Felicity Smoak as I live and breathe." He said with a smile.

"Virgil!" She exclaimed with a smile as they hugged each other. Then she turned to Thea. "Virgil, Thea Queen. Thea, Virgil Hawkins."

"And yes, that is Queen as in Queen Industries." Richie told Virgil.

"No way, you're Oliver Queen's sister, right?" Virgil asked, as Thea nodded.

"Yep." She said. Virgil grinned at Thea, then turned to Felicity.

"How ya been, baby girl?" Virgil asked.

"I'm fine." Felicity said. "How's your dad, and Sharon?" She asked.

"They're good." Virgil told Felicity. "Dad saved more money since we moved out, so he doesn't live in Paris Island. Sharon got a job in Gotham."

"Are you guys hungry? We just ordered pizza, if you girls wanna stay." Richie offered the girls. Felicity shrugged, and nodded. "I'm in, I don't know about-"

Thea interrupted Felicity. "I could use a break. I'll stay for a bit." She said with a smile.


End file.
